AAAAMO
by odraudekire
Summary: Por qué es que me encuentro aquí, espiando con Tamaki a Zero-sama. Aaah cierto, el me dijo sobre los 'juegos' que juega Lelouch y su 'compañera' de juegos. One shot


A..AA...AMO

"Hablando"

"'Pensamiento"'

'Citas verbales'

* * *

P.o.v. Kallen

"Aa..a..Amo", fue todo lo que pude oír desde donde me encontraba. Y donde me encontraba se preguntarán, pues justo al lado de los cuarteles de Zero. Y por que es que me encuentro aquí. Bueno pues todo empezó con Tamaki y sus rumores hace unos veinte minutos...

Flash black

"Oí Kallen, me supongo que tus avances con el compañero Zero no van del todo bien, verdad.".Expreso el encargado de limpiar a la piloto de elite.

"¿Po..por..porque dices eso?" Logre contestarle mientras trataba de no sonrojarme digo, '"Zero es mi comandante y lo amo con todo mi corazón, pero eso no significa que cualquiera lo supiese y mucho menos Tamaki"'.

"Que porque, bueno tu sabes como es que el se encierra con esa muchachita de cabello verde".

"E..ee...Eso no explica nada, deben de estar planeando los planes para seguir con la liberación de Japón". Dije con una expresión que debería bastar para convencerlo '"Si eso debe de ser"' pensé para mi

"Uuuy, si claro, por ello se escuchan los sonidos de: 'mmmh, que rico esta esto' o 'es lo mejor que he tenido' o el 'dame mas de esa cosa', eeeh Kallen que me dices a eso". Me dijo con una sonrisa burlona en la cara

"Estooooo... Puede que se esté refiriendo a otra cosa, puede ser un juego o yo que se", le dije ya algo exasperada

"Si claro un juego, por ello desde ayer se ollen sus juegos de: 'amo, que quiere que haga por usted' o 'A..Amo no me lastime' o sin olvidar 'amo sea gentil conmigo', ah Ka-llen-chan" me volvió a contar el maldito limpiador que pareciese sabiese todo.

"Eee..eso no explica nada, además, como es que sabes todo eso". Le volví a decir ya algo molesta

"Aaah, eso es por que cuando estoy limpiando y me aburro, pues me pongo a oír los sonidos y conversaciones de las habitaciones que hay, por ello oí tu 'Zero-sama, yo daría o que fuera para ser su más confiable y segundo al mando, yo si que le sería de ayuda, no como esa bruja de cabellos verdes' a, cierto también escuche la conversación de las lanzas sagradas sobre Todoh y Nagisaa" lo interrumpí encajando mi puño en su cara "ah, por que hiciste eso." Logro terminar el idiota ese después de que le quite mi puño de la cara.

"Me escuchaste, te voy a tener que matar y luego me suicido". Le dije con una cara totalmente roja.

"Bueno, Kallen-chan, no hay que ser tan extremos, es más que tal si ahorita tu y yo vamos a ver que están haciendo esos dos, quien sabe a lo mejor me dan ganas y te cuento las cosas que se de Diethard".

"Bueno, pero más te vale que no le digas a nadie sobre lo mi y lo de Zero-sama o si no" le amenacé con el puño en alto.

"Pero Kallen-chan, todo el mundo aquí sabe que te fascina el comandante" me dijo Tamaki.

"To..todo el mundo" le dije, bueno le grite

"Si, si todo el mundo, pero nadie va a decir nada, eso ya lo acordamos", me dijo con su cara de bah eso no importa tonta.

"Desde cuándo saben lo mío con Zero-sama".

"Eeh, creo que desde que se te veía desanimada cuando lo trajiste de la montaña de Narita y traía consigo a la peliverde".

"Bueno, pero ahora mejor me dices como es que puedes espiar atraves de paredes tan gruesas".

"Ah, eso es fácil, le pedí a Lakshata que me hiciera un dispositivo. Y me dio dos, ten aquí uno". Me dijo dándome una especie de audífono que se conectaba a una especie de estetoscopio.

"Y como funciona esto". Le conteste examinando mi nuevo gadget.

"Aa, muy simple solo te pones el auricular y luegos pones el extremo en la pared que quieras espiar".

Fin del Flashback

"Amo, realmente quiere que haga eso". Volví a escuchar

"Fiuuuu", silvo Tamaki a mi lado. "Rayos Zero si que hace lo que quiere".

"Si, quítate la ropa, y luego viste la al revés y ponte a bailar", "Ok amo". Pude oír desde dentro de la habitación.

Listo, eso es todo lo que puedo soportar. Me retire de mi posición, retire a Tamaki y le quite su auricular.

"Eeh, regresamelo Kallen-chan" me dijo mi compañero espiador.

"No", le dije mientras destrozaba los dispositivos con mis manos.

"Bah, bueno, de todas maneras ni quería oír lo que hacían. Mejor me pongo a trabajar". Me dijo con una cara que expresaba lo contrario.

"Si, ponte a trabajar. Yo voy a revisar que Zero-sama se encuentre bien".

"Segura que no haces eso para arruinar su momento", me volvió a decir Tamaki

"Es mi trabajo" le dije mientras abría la puerta para ver una imagen que me impacto. Ahí se encontraba Lelouch, de espaldas forcejeando con la camisa de la bruja, y cabe decir que ella solo tenía una camisa blanca y unos shorts blancos muy pegados.

"Ah," grito ella mientras yo cerraba la puerta y lograba oír a Tamaki decir:

"Valla, parece que a Zero le gustan muy jóvenes, verdad Kallen, Digo yo sabía que era joven pero ahora que la vi un poco mejor ella no podría tener más de 15 años, que opinas".

No le conteste sólo me aleje a mi habitación corriendo para que nadie me viera llorar.

Después de eso se pudo escuchar por los pasillos y entre las pláticas de los nuevos reclutas que yo fui rechazada por Zero, con la excusa que ya tenía a su pequeña bruja y que en un arrebato de ira irrumpí en sus aposentos cuando ellos estaban a punto de hacer algo privado. Además que ahora se rumoraba de la edad y gustos de la 'pequeña e inocente compañera de Zero'

Creo que es hora de que le enseñé al idiota de Tamaki como es que reaccionan las mujeres con el corazón roto y como es que empiezan a curarlo golpeando al idiota más próximo. Y ese idiota no es nadie más que el que esta difundiendo esos tontos rumores.

Fin del P.o.v de Kallen

En ese momento Tamaki se encontraba platicando de su experiencia sobre lo sucedido con Zero y Kallen a los reclutas y sin saber muy bien porque tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando vio a Kallen entrar con una mirada llena de ira. Lo último que escucho ese día fueron gritos de: 'Tamaki, que idioteces dices' y gritos aterrados que gritaban que 'por favor no mates al Sempai'


End file.
